headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Scavengers
The Scavengers are a fictional organization featured in ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series published by Image Comics and Skybound Entertainment. They were the primary antagonists of the "Too Far Gone" storyline, which ran through issues #75-78 of the title. They first appeared in ''The Walking Dead'' #75. The Scavengers were a group of human survivors that operated in the areas of Washington, D.C. and Alexandria, Virginia. They were a mobile operation that traveled from area to area in a truck and motorcycles, looting, scavenging and murdering wherever they went. They were led by a man named Derek. The Scavengers attempted to plunder the Alexandria Safe-Zone, but got into a shootout with Rick Grimes and his group after they allowed walkers into the community. They were indirectly responsible for the deaths of Morgan Jones, Jessie Anderson, Ron Anderson, and Douglas Monroe. Derek was killed by Andrea and the rest of the group followed soon after. Note: The Scavengers are exclusive to the continuity of the Walking Dead comic series. On the TV series, the Wolves originally served as the counterparts to the Scavengers. In the second half of season seven, a group of people living out of a landfill is introduced, who come to be known as the Scavengers (or "The Heapsters"). They were led by a woman named Jadis, and had a strong membership of somber, silent fighters, including Brion, and Tamiel. Rick Grimes and his group encountered the Scavengers a their junkyard sanctuary, The Heap. Rick wanted the Scavengers to join them in the pending war against the Saviors, but first Rick had to prove himself. He was pushed off a pile of debris into an enclosed area where he had to fight up against a walker named [Winslow, whose body had been weaponized with a barrage of protruding spikes. Rick managed to destroy the walker, and negotiated with Jadis for her group's help in exchange for guns. Unbeknownst to Rick however, the Scavengers later established a counter-offer with the Saviors' leader, Negan, which involved them betraying Rick's group. On the eve of the war, the Scavengers rode their bicycles out to Alexandria and helped Rick and the others secure the perimeter. The Saviors arrived, but just as Rick signaled Rosita Espinosa to set off some previously placed explosives, the Scavengers turned on them, holding the Alexandrians at bay with their guns. A massive firefight ensued and many Scavengers were killed. Jadis set off some smoke grenades to obscure everyone's vision, and the Scavengers were able to escape from the carnage. In season eight, Rick attempts to sway them back over and does after Jadis confines him and has him enter a second deathmatch with another walker. However, the group abandons Rick at The Sanctuary when a firefight breaks out. During the second half of season eight, Simon disobeys Negan's orders to convince the Scavengers to side with them once again by having his men execute everyone (minus Jadis) as punishment for siding with Alexandria. Members Television series * Jadis * Brion * Farron * Tamiel Victims The following are characters whose deaths were indirectly caused by the Scavengers. * Bruce * Douglas Monroe * Jessie Anderson * Morgan Jones * Ron Anderson * Tobin Appearances As the Scavengers * The Walking Dead #75 * The Walking Dead #76 * The Walking Dead #77 * The Walking Dead #78 As the Wolves * Walking Dead: Conquer * Walking Dead: JSS * Walking Dead: Here's Not Here * Walking Dead: Start to Finish * Walking Dead: No Way Out TV Scavengers * Walking Dead: Hearts Still Beating - Tamiel's boots only. * Walking Dead: Rock in the Road - 1st as a group. * Walking Dead: New Best Friends - 1st Jadis, Tamiel & Brion. * Walking Dead: Say Yes * Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life - 1st and only Farron. Notes * The Scavengers are unique to the continuity of ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series by Image Comics and Skybound Entertainment. Their counterpart on The Walking Dead television series was a group called the Wolves. They appeared in episodes from season six of the series. * The only named member of the group is a man named Derek, who was the leader of the group. See also ---- Category:Articles Category:Organizations Category:Gangs Category:Survival groups